Marian Mallon
Dr. Marian Mallon is the main antagonist in Dead Rising 2: Case West, though she is not encountered until the last case. She is the Director of the Phenotrans. Most of her background is shrouded in mystery, with only a few small tokens of her life found in the Director's Office. From the newspapers in her office, it is noted that she is a famed Bionetics scientist who overcame an infected attack in 2004. She exhibits an extreme misanthropic personality, stating that since the greed of humanity is what created the zombie plague in the first place (referring to the research behind Santa Cabeza, which was intended to double the livestock of cattle). As such, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse. Marian Mallon is also featured in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune and returns in Dead Rising 3 as the secondary antagonist. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Mallon is responsible for planning the outbreak in Las Vegas and sends Harjit Singh to make it happen. Dead Rising 2: Case West In Case 3-3: Secure Lab, as Chuck Greene and Frank West enter the Secure Lab, they find Isabela Keyes. As Isabela explains that she was forced to work in the Phenotrans Facility or she would go to jail. Just as she was explaining how she was so close to creating a synthetic drug and a cure, but Phenotrans stole her work. Isabela says she must escape so she can continue her research, but Marian intervenes their conversation from above, in her office, saying that they will never leave alive. She sends in two Security Guards to apprehend the trio. Isabela manages to escape, leaving Frank and Chuck with the guards. Marian goes on to explain that everything done at the facility is being done for the "greater good" and that everyone depends on them. Isabela returns and kills a guard, but Marian's head of security knocks Isabela out, and commands the remaining security guard to bring Isabela to her, leaving her personal bodyguard, Harjit, and backup security personnel to kill Frank and Chuck. After Harjit is killed, Frank retorts to Marian that it looks like she could use some Zombrex everyday for herself, revealing a bite wound on her cheek. She replies that she doesn't need any, stating that she found a cure years ago, ridding the zombie disease, thanks to Isabela's "very helpful notes". Marian tells Frank that humans don't deserve a cure, not after they caused the zombification in the first place. She proceeds to initiate a self-destruction of the facility, while she escapes unharmed with Isabela. Dead Rising 3 Since the incident at the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising 2: Case West, she has come into an even higher position.Marion Mallon Returns siliconera.com It is possible that the "other harvest" that was referring to at the end of Case West could have something to do with the incident in Los Perdidos.Dead Rising 3 Set in California, Protagonist is an Auto Mechanic She and General Hemlock are behind the zombie outbreak in Los Perdidos, as seen in their conversation during Chapter 4. She is searching Los Perdidos for the "orphans" in an attempt to manufacture a cure for zombification. She has put out a wanted poster with a reward of five million dollars for the capture of Nick or Diego. Mallon manages to capture both Nick and Diego as they're exiting the warehouse during Chapter 6. She uses a giant laser that grows the larvae to full size, effectively testing if the host is immune to the virus or not. She uses the laser on Diego first, killing him. Queens swarm the lab and start to sting the scientists and soldiers in the room which gives Nick time to escape from his restraints. Mallon manages to find Nick before he is able to escape, and attempts to apprehend him using Loaders found inside the train yard. Nick manages to escape, and Mallon is caught under falling debris before she is found by General Hemlock. During Overtime Mode, she is killed by Hemlock when he threw her off the roof of a building during an argument about the cure's existence. Trivia *She is the only main antagonist of the Dead Rising series who survives the events of the first game they appear in, and so far the only one that the player does not directly battle. *She is implied to be a fan of Bibi Love, as there is a portrait of the singer perched above the fireplace in her office. *In Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dr. Mallon is portrayed as being fully capable of walking and has no wounds on her face. The exact circumstances behind her injuries are never revealed, but apparently took place sometime between Road to Fortune and Case West. *Her name could be a possible reference to Mary Mallon, better known as Typhoid Mary, the first identified healthy carrier of the bacteria that causes typhoid fever. *Two newspapers, biotech NEWSWATCH and Modern Research respectively, are framed on the wall behind her desk. They read: #(Nov 2009) Leading Bionetics doctor to become director of new research facility. Pure research center will drive future innovation of Phenotrans products and profits. #(Nov 2004) Esteemed doctor awarded Monroe Medal. Leading bionetics doctor overcomes brutal infected attack and goes on to lead bionetic field. :*The second newspaper is interesting as it is dated 2004, whereas the first outbreak/existence of zombies was recorded in September of 2006. This could suggest Dr. Mallon worked on the Santa Cabeza project or had been secretly studying zombies after the Santa Cabeza incident. Due to Marian Mallon being shown to be able-bodied and not bitten in Road to Fortune, we can conclude that the zombie that attacked her in 2004 did not manage to bite her or even inflict any injuries on her at all for that matter. * Shortly before her death in Dead Rising 3's Overtime Mode, Mallon gets into an argument with General Hemlock over the existence of a cure for the zombie parasite. While Hemlock believes it to be only a myth, Mallon is determined to find it at all costs. This confirms that she had (in-fact) lied back in Dead Rising 2: Case West when she hinted of the cure's existence to Frank West and Chuck Greene. **It is suggested that at the time of Dead Rising 2: Case West, Marian had already somehow known the existence of the orphan immune to zombification (probably from Isabela Keyes) and was pretty confident that she could find the orphan. *Mallon is very similar to Ozwell E Spencer of Resident Evil: **Both are high-ranking members of an antagonistic pharmecutical company. **Both were wheelchair-bound as a result of serious illnesses. **Both possess deep misanthropic natures regarding humanity. **Both were killed by another antagonist. * A statement by ZDC Agent Brad Park in Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent suggests that Marian Mallon may have been a "wanted" fugitive in the United States at the time of Dead Rising 3. After Nelson tells him where to locate the source of the mysterious signal that was used to deactivate the Zombrex GPS chips, Brad investigates Jason's House. Upon defeating the Special Ops and locating the central computer, he discovers evidence of a secret construction project for a "classified" laboratory in the South Almuda Train Repair. Brad's biggest shock comes when he discovers just who had "endorsed" the execution of this project. After seeing Marian's signature in the computer's files, Brad exclaims "This is signed by Marian Mallon. I thought she was in prison." Gallery File:Marian Mallon RTF.png|Marian Mallon File:MallonRTF.jpg|Marian Mallon in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. Notice the lack of a wheelchair. File:Curnow2.jpg|Marian and Harjit Singh catch Doctor Curnow red-handed. File:Marian and Curnow.png|Marian sees Curnow as a problem. File:Phenotrans_Triumph.jpg|The triumph of Phenotrans after the Las Vegas Outbreak. Mallon.jpg|Mallon in Dead Rising 2: Case West. Profile_02P.jpg|Marian Mallon's Notebook photo for Case West. File:Marian Mallon.png|Marian Mallon File:Dead rising marian mallon.png|Marian Mallon Profile 02D.jpg|Notebook entry in Case West. File:Director's Office.png|Marian's office File:Dead rising 2 case west (11).png|Marian as she appears on Phenotrans monitors Office_ClipBlue.png|Newspaper clipping of Modern Research. Office_ClipGreen.png|Newspaper of Biotech Newswatch. Office_Bibi.png|Picture of Bibi Love in Marian Mallon's office. Office_Scar.png|Portrait of Marian Mallon in her office. Office_Beauty.png|Unknown beauty, possibly Mallon before accident. MarianDR3.png|Artwork of Mallon in Dead Rising 3. Enter the HQ 20.jpg|Mallon injects herself with Zombrex during the Los Perdidos Outbreak. Hemlock Holds Marian.png|General Hemlock holds Mallon. Marian Dead.png|Mallon dies after she is thrown off of a building by Hemlock. Isabela with Marian.png|Mallon with Isabela Keyes during Ending S. References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths